Black Heart
by Aika Hisae
Summary: Ya vería como hacer entender a Haru que ese negro corazón suyo, con sus maneras, mañas, parafilias retorcidas y perversas era suyo...


Miura Haru despertó como últimamente lo venía haciendo, acompañada. Colocó su camisa blanca semi abrochada, tomó su falda, zapatillas y saco, miró a su amante, no se molestó en despertarlo, admiró unos segundos esos músculos, la cabellera algo despeinada. Caminó con su saco en la mano fuera de la habitación, aún estaba oscuro y era seguro que nadie se percataría de qué habitación había salido algo somnolienta, a paso seguro pero lento recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la que era su habitación en la base Vongola, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Se metió con algo de flojera a la ducha, retirando los rastros que pudieran delatarla, aunque sabía muy bien que el olor de Gokudera Hayato estaba más que impregnado en su piel, por más que se duchara el alma no se lavaba. Salió justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, secó su cabello con una toalla y miró al astro mayor, cerró los ojos después de unos segundos, el cielo iluminado por el sol lastimaba, como Tsuna saliendo con Kyoko, aunque ya le daba igual, llevaba años sin sentir alguna molestia, los mismos que se acostaba con Gokudera. Salió de la habitación y en el comedor la servidumbre ya había dispuesto el desayuno, se sentó en silencio

-Haru-sama ¿Gusta que le traigan el periódico?- Preguntó una de las chicas, Haru suspiró cansada, ella no era una señora de la casa, no era mafiosa, ni anfitriona, novia del Décimo o algo parecido, solo una invitada que trabajaba como los demás, solo la asistente de Giannini en el departamento de desarrollo tecnológico Vongola, odiaba ser tratada como una dama, eso era más para Chrome como guardiana, Bianchi como asesina, Kyoko como la futura señora Vongola.

-No, gracias-Dijo sonriente, mientras Yamamoto, Riohei, Gokudera y Tsuna llegaban a la mesa

-Haru, como siempre eres la primera en levantarte-Saludó Yamamoto sentándose a su lado, la castaña asintió

-Hay trabajo-Fue su respuesta animada mientras sentía la mirada verde veneno de Gokudera sobre ella de forma acusatoria un reclamo silencioso "Te largaste sin decirme, mujer, ¿Cómo te atreves?"

-Diario debes hacer muchas cosas, Haru-Dijo Tsuna, quien, sin decir nada, sospechaba no tanto la relación de su guardián, amigo y auto nombrada mano derecha con Haru, sino, algo extraño en ese ambiente

Terminó de desayunar escuchando las pláticas de todos, sonriendo como siempre, aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que nada era igual, todos habían crecido, algunos, incluso, comenzaron a llevar una vida amorosa que se avecinaba familiar en algún momento como Riohei con Hana, incluso Yamamoto hacía lo que podía con Chrome, porque la chica no era tan efusiva como el guardián y a veces sentía como que el de la lluvia era bisexual… es decir, Chrome, era también Mukuro. Se colocó la bata y miró unos segundos su título en modas, para después prender la computadora y comenzar a graficar la potencia de las nuevas armas desarrolladas, a fin de cuentas no ejercía lo que fue su sueño, a veces diseñaba algún tipo de ropa resistente a las llamas de última voluntad para sus amigos, pero fuera de eso, nada, ni siquiera un solo disfraz.

-Haru-san, no olvides que hoy es la fiesta del Décimo-Le recordó Giannini, quien ajustaba algunos detalles de las máquinas nuevas que la familia Bovino había proporcionado, Haru asintió, en realidad ya lo había olvidado, era el cumpleaños de Tsuna y también el día que anunciaría su compromiso con Kyoko, no suponía olvidarlo como si no fuera importante, solo, se sentía como siempre, una invitada más, por si no fuera poco, la misma muchacha ya sabía que esa noche, o mejor dicho por la madrugada su encuentro con Gokudera Hayato, estaba más que suspendido, considerando como terminaban las fiestas de la familia, en especial si los Varia se presentaban, ninguno de los dos tendría las fuerzas necesarias, mejor dicho ella, porque Gokudera, era más que perfecto en la cama y siempre aún con algunas cuantas heridas la dejaba muy satisfecha, salió temprano del trabajo y en el pasillo se encontró ni más ni menos que con el guardián, aunque este la ignoró pasando de largo sin saludarla o mirarla siquiera, Haru se sonrió satisfecha. No era amor, no eran pareja a los ojos de nadie, además, Gokudera podría ser un Adonis, excelente amante, pero no dejaba de ser un cabrón. En algún momento, reflexionó, ella se había vuelto tan malvada como él.

Tan solo se entregaban en una forma casi animal en las noches al placer, aunque ella era consciente de esto, de alguna manera también la deprimía, en algunas ocasiones Bianchi, Kyoko I-Pin y hasta la tímida Chrome le habían preguntado si no estaba enamorada de alguien o si no planeaba estarlo, ella respondía "Claro, Haru se enamorará algún día" después desviaba la conversación, zanjaba el asunto. No pretendía que le rompieran el corazón, por eso acostarse con Gokudera era sencillo, para empezar no tenía uno, ella no lo lastimaba en ningún sentido, su orgullo probablemente era lo que hablaba cuando reclamaba sobre sus escapadas nocturnas, pero él no amaba, de esa forma su relación no solo era estable, también carecía de compromiso alguno, Gokudera bien podía follarse a alguna de las que estaban detrás de él y ella no se inquietaba si alguien de otra familia intentaba seducirla. Se sintió un poco mal antes de entrar a su habitación, no estaba segura, ni deseaba preguntar en qué sentido la veía el albino, ella, simplemente alejaba sus pensamientos encaminados por el lado romántico muy lejos. Suspiró al ver el vestido negro colgado, preciso para ese día, negro como su propio corazón, si es que aún conservaba alguno.

Cuando se incorporó a la fiesta ya había gente en las mesas, ella por su puesto debía sentarse en la que correspondía a su familia, junto con las demás, la comida como siempre era más que exquisita, incluso la música era buena, no era para menos, el cumpleaños número 25 del Décimo Vongola. Si hubieran seguido la línea del tiempo retorcida donde Byakuran, ahora sentado a unas cuantas mesas de la suya, había destruido todo, el jefe de la familia no viviría más allá de sus 24, quizás por eso esta vez fue mucho más pomposo el asunto, pero igual se debía a su compromiso con la ahora, nueva señora Vongola. Haru bebió su tercer vaso de margaritas y se dispuso a salir del comedor, la fiesta apenas comenzaba, pero el calor del verano no ayudaba mucho a que se sintiera fresca, sudaba un poco, pensó que la mejor manera de sentirse menos acalorada era caminar, la mansión era bastante grande y nadie extrañaría demasiado su persona, antes de partir notó que Gokudera no estaba, seguro había salido a fumar, delincuente hasta el final, se dijo.

Mientras seguía por los pasillos la servidumbre se inclinaba ante ella como si fuera importante, tonterías, seguro aquello era obra de Tsuna, no deseaba que se sintiera menos y los obligaba a tratarla como a Kyoko, algún día le pediría diera la orden de acabar con eso. Pasó por la cocina, vacía ya, puesto que los chefs habían preparado hasta el enorme pastel de compromiso desde la mañana, la comida se servía caliente pero desde un cuarto dispuesto cerca del comedor para evitar se enfriara, se sentó cerca de la ventana, mientras el aire nocturno acariciaba su espalda y la secaba un poco, su cómoda soledad acabó cuando alguien entró, sin fijarse, simplemente se puso de pie

-Lo siento, Haru solo quería descansar un momento, me iré en seguida-Dijo, pero el chef o mesero, se posicionó justo delante de ella, tomando su muñeca

-Esa es la excusa que solo se le ocurriría a una estúpida como tú-Contestó, obligando a la chica a mirarlo, Haru suspiró más tranquila aunque su corazón latió con fuerza, era pésima idea encontrarse a solas con el guardián

-Gokudera-san, Haru no es estúpida-Gruñó de mal humor mientras el albino la arrinconaba contra la pared –No… no es buena idea, alguien puede entrar-Dijo ella evitando perderse en esa mirada, tan verde que sentía estaba tragando y respirando un jugo de hierbas tóxicas, el guardián, listo y arrogante como siempre, giró la perilla a espaldas de la chica que daba con la despensa, bueno… ya daba igual, Gokudera miró su reloj de mano con una sonrisa poco descifrable, Miura lo pasó por alto, no necesitaba ni quería entender la mente del cabeza de pulpo.

-Gokudera-san… Haru… Haru está sudando-Era una excusa un poco borde, pero quizás detendría al guardián, aunque cuando la miró de manera tan agresiva entendió que nada lo detendría, ese era, después de todo Gokudera Hayato. La ignoró completamente, tan solo la pegó contra la pared tentando sus muslos mientras la sofocaba con uno de esos besos que la hacían entender porque todas las chicas comentaban que los italianos eran buenos amantes, dejó de importarle cuando el guardián lamió su cuello, escote y por arte de magia separó sus piernas, estaba en una posición muy comprometedora con el albino mirando justamente el filo de su vestido, el cuál levantó, Haru chilló ante el repentino ataque contra su intimidad, el maldito delincuente sabía como tocarla y besarla en cada rincón de su cuerpo, apretó los dientes sintiendo como la lengua del Vongola se deslizaba viperina en su sexo, apretó los puños contra la pared, no pudo evitar gritar cuando el albino la llevó directo al clímax

-Contra la pared que está fría te vas a secar, estúpida-Fue la primera oración del muchacho hacia la castaña que simplemente se sonrojó- Aunque tu ropa interior ahora está mojada-Se burló levantándose –Vas a chillar, Miura- Dijo en un tono dominante, la castaña tuvo ganas de golpearlo y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Gokudera la tomó por la coronilla de la cabeza y la obligó a arrodillarse, era tan humillante y al mismo tiempo excitante… la hacía sentir malvada, porque mientras el casto Tsuna y la pura Kyoko declaraban su unión bendita, ellos gozaban metidos en la despensa de la lujuria, de la clandestinidad, el (quien lo diría) pervertido Gokudera Hayato y la (también quien lo diría) desde hace muchos años perversa y nada virgen Miura Haru.

Pensar en ello le hacía mal, recordar que Gokudera desde sus tiernos 17 años era el dueño de la virginidad hasta de sus oídos, la ponía realmente mal en un sentido poco elegante. Cuando sintió el miembro de aquel hombre completamente despierto, supo muy bien que no se iría de ahí sin tenerlo dentro, no hizo falta que el guardián detuviera su faena para levantarla en brazos y comenzar a balancearse en su interior. Gimió, chilló, gritó y lo llamó varias veces de maneras tan indecentes que ella misma se sorprendía de los sonidos que salían de su boca. Ambos estuvieron satisfechos, respiraban agitadamente contra la pared, tenían que regresar a la fiesta, Gokudera extrañamente miró su reloj con una sonrisa un poco malvada, ella se acomodó lo mejor que pudo el estropeado peinado, abrió la puerta sin decir una sola palabra y… quiso morir.

Ahí, reunidos, mirando fijamente la puerta que se acababa de abrir estaban todos los chicos y chicas que eran parte de su familia, excepto por Hana, Kyoko e I-Pin que seguro gozaban de la elegante fiesta, incluso Dino al que una que otra vez le coqueteó estaba presente, por Kami, los Varia, Ex Arcobaleno, las malditas Coronas fúnebres, Byakuran, los Simon… con expresiones dignas de una fotografía, entre sorpresa y vergüenza ajena, Haru abrió los labios, luego los cerró y como si la mosca volara, el albino perverso salió de ese lugar dando un ligero empujón a la chica con su hombro

-Lamento la demora, Décimo ¿estoy muy retrasado?-Se disculpó Gokudera como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Haru lo captó inmediatamente, que mirara el reloj, que la acorralara en ese lugar y no buscara otro lugar en la mansión, el simple hecho de no pedirle que bajara la voz o se callara, tembló de pies a cabeza más que avergonzada y nerviosa, no podía mirar a nadie a la cara, atinó a salir corriendo directo a su habitación, el silencio de tumba se extendió

-Vamos a dejarlo para otra ocasión-Dijo Tsuna sonrojado, apenas y podía caminar el pobre, miró a Gokudera de reojo, no parecía nada afectado, si no lo conociera, diría que el guardián lucía completamente satisfecho al ser descubierto…

El último en salir fue precisamente Gokudera, Bianchi, fuera de la cocina, cruzada de brazos lo miró significativamente

-Ya que te salió a pedir de boca… ¿Qué harás?-Preguntó seria, el albino se detuvo sin mirarla –Hayato… serás responsable por una vez-Ordenó y Gokudera levantó los hombros, Bianchi suspiró, desde los cristales de las ventanas había podido ver la sonrisa autosuficiente de Gokudera como una respuesta, algo parecido a "Diablos, por el infierno que sí" Haru podría odiarlo, pero ya estaba más que harto de mantenerlo todo bajo perfil, él no era totalmente de piedra, esa fue una lección para ella, para Dino que ahora la dejaba de buscar en su ausente lugar, la servidumbre ya lo cuchicheaba por los pasillos, por eso la respetaban tanto, dejando de lado que fuera amiga del Décimo, era la mujer de su mano derecha, pero la única que aún no lo entendía era la tonta Haru, si esperaba una confesión… sus neuronas necesitaban hacer sinapsis, él no era un príncipe encantador.

 _Something ugly this way comes_

 _Through my fingers sliding inside_

 _All these blessings all these burns_

 _I'm godless underneath your cover_

 _Search for pleasure search for pain_

 _In this world now I am undying_

 _I unfurl my flag my nation helpless_

En su oscura habitación, Haru lloraba, apenada, llena de rabia, dolida, Gokudera era un cabrón, un maldito, mal nacido, vengativo, rencoroso. Cubrió sus orejas con las manos aún así podía escuchar la música de la fiesta taladrando su cabeza… no entendía, la razón por la cual había sido tan cruel, la había dejado a la vista de todos, sentía que quería odiarlo, tal vez lo haría… si dejaba de amarlo alguna vez, llena de rabia golpeó con el puño cerrado el suelo, era por eso que se sentía así, lo amaba, gimió realmente sofocada, ni siquiera sabía que tenía el albino para amarlo cómo lo hacía, tenía el corazón podrido, negro, negro..

 _Black black heart why would you offer more_

 _Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy_

 _I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core_

 _I'm eating all your kings and queens_

 _All your sex and your diamonds_

 _As I begin to lose my grip_

 _On these realities your sending_

 _Taste your mind and taste your sex_

 _I'm naked underneath your cover_

 _Covers lie and we will bend and borrow_

 _With the coming sign_

 _The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape_

Gokudera ya venía notando esa actitud, arrogante, digna de una diva en Miura, un silencioso "No eres mi dueño, yo soy la propietaria, ni siquiera puedes decir que eres mi pareja o reclamarme si me follan otros", era tan estúpida, caminando por ahí sin fijarse en la realidad, que él no se acostaba con otras, mejor dicho con cualquiera, que nunca la trataba como objeto por eso la dejaba descansar entre sus brazos aunque la muy perra se largara antes de que se diera cuenta, que él o ella no eran meros instrumentos de placer el uno para el otro. Pero iba por la mansión declarando no vivir enamorada, no tener a alguien con quien salir, orgullosa de no ser tocada por alguien, que le dieran… a saber que ideas estúpidas se engendraron en su cabeza, seguro se sentía la Femme Fatale de la historia, tenía que hacerla recordar para empezar quien llevó a quien a la cama, quien lloró como niña pequeña cuando entró en su cuerpo por primera vez, quien dulce, inocente, pura y hasta cierto punto casta se sonrojaba cada que la miraba a los ojos cuando estaban haciéndolo, que ella se sintiera un poco mala no se lo iba a permitir, ahí él único con un corazón, cruel y un poco negro era él, pero a fin de cuentas, un corazón.

Ya vería como hacerle ver a Haru, que ese negro corazón suyo, con maneras, mañas y parafilias tan perversas y retorcidas, le pertenecía…

 _Black black heart why would you offer more_

 _Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy_

 _I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core_

 _I'm eating all your kings and queens_

 _All your sex and your diamonds_

 **Una larga ausencia me caracterizó este año, jajajaja gajes del oficio, pero de regreso y con nuevas ideas, tal vez un poco más maduras, un poco más oscuras que sé yo, en principio planeaba que esto fuera puro GokuHaru, pero como el tema es Black Heart, hay muchos a quienes les queda, un Xanxus x Squalo, Mukuro x Fran, algunas heteros, hay que leer de todo ¿no? Empieza a ser aburrido puro Yaoi o puro hetero, aunque casi siempre sigo las parejas OTP y en KHR no hay porque es un shonen, ni yaoi, ni shoujo ni shonen ai… creo que se vale jeje**


End file.
